


[Podfic of] Never Look Away

by klb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by lc2lAuthor's summary: After the SQUIPs, Brooke and Jenna go to Pinkberry.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic of] Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623295) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/never-look-away/%5BBe%20More%20Chill%5D%20Never%20Look%20Away.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 10:25

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Jenna and Brooke would be *perfect* for each other, and Play was kind enough to write me a perfect story to record that encapsulates why.


End file.
